Confessing To Senpai
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: "S-Senpai! I love you!" "You love me? You know nothing about me. Get to know me, and maybe I'll change my mind. I just got out of a relationship, I don't need another one." MikuxLen
1. Confessed and Rejected

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-line.**

* * *

Len fidgeted, what if the tealette wasn't coming? What if she was going to reject him? What if she accepted him? He didn't know what he was going to do. He was nervous and he paced around. He spotted the teal beauty, and blushed.

_Here goes nothing. It's now or never._ He thought quickly as she approached him.

Her strong personality and the way she acted cold and insincere was all an act. The moment he saw her caring for an injured kitten, he saw how gentle and caring she was. He fell in love with her at that moment.

"S-Senpai! I love you!" Len exclaimed, as he bowed.

"You love me? You know nothing about me. Get to know me, and maybe I'll change my mind. I just got out of a relationship, I don't need another one." Miku raised an eyebrow.

"I...I'll be sure to break down all your barriers! You'll see!" Len said as he grabbed her arm.

Her gaze softened for a second, but then it required to its stone cold state. "You can try." She stated before shaking her arm out of his grip and walking off. Len swore, he saw her smile at him for a second there.

* * *

He frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. Was he that unlikable? Did he upset her? Somehow, she was a puzzle that he will crack and figure out. One day, he'll understand her mind? Is that how it worked?

She wasn't the gentle and kind Miku he had seen. He knows that cold exterior isn't a phase, it's a a cover up, a disguise, so she won't get hurt. He wanted to know more. This girl occupied his thoughts for too long.

"Onii-san?" His little sister tilted her head.

He smiled at the girl, patted her on her head. "I'm okay, Rin-chan. I'm okay."

Even the five year old looked unconvinced. He sighed and laid his head down. _What can I do to make senpai notice me more?_ He wondered.

He watched as the five year old walked off. He dialed a number, "Hey."

"What do you want, do you know what time it is?" That annoying tomboy voice spoke through the phone.

"Geez, I can't call my cousin?"

"No you can't! I have my own problems idiot."

Len nodded, he knew the situation, "Just choose the guy you adore more, or want to see more."

"Ugh, it's not even with taking about with you." She said with a roll of her eyes, he knew she most likely just rolled her eyes, her attitude was terrible in his opinion.

"So, your friends with Hatsune-senpai right?" Len asked fidgeting his fingers.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I like her..."

"No chance."

"What?!"

"You've got no chance, duh." She stated plainly, "She likes guys that are daring, that take risks. You have no chance, end of discussion."

"You're so cold."

"Oh, Dell and Oliver messaged me!" _Beeep._

"Geez that girl's so mean." Len sighed, "Even if everyone says I can't do it, I'll still try, no matter what." He said, running his fingers to straighten out his tousled blonde locks.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D it's so much easier writing short chapters than the long ones...unless I have inspriration...but eh...**


	2. Persistent Idiot

**I'm thinking maybe I could turn this in to a full story, with short chapters. I don't know, more inspiration came to me :'D**

**If it could have a third genre, it would be drama, just saying, or maybe I switch Humor to Drama...hmm yeah :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-line.**

* * *

Miku didn't like it when other's went out to confess to her. Though, somehow it was different with him. She knew him well. For so long. It felt different. _Rei was different._ But then he had to move away, they both knew that they couldn't take a long distance relationship well, they would wish to see each other too much, she would miss his shy goodnight kisses when he walked her home from her job. Every little touch, from his content hugs, to his uncomfortable smiles and to his nerve-wrecking kisses. She wondered if she could ever see him again.

Though, Len she didn't know him, how could he say he loved her? Was it because she was pretty? Was he shallow like all the others that asked her to accept their feelings? She didn't know, and didn't care. She looked over at Neru, how was on her phone as Dell and Oliver were competing for her attention.

Neru raised an eyebrow at the both of them and asked them to get her something to drink. Miku looked at Neru, "Their really going at it, huh?"

Neru nodded, "I don't know who to choose. Dell is bitter but it's kind of hot, and Oliver's sweet and he's not like other guys."

Miku sighed, "Neru?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she continued to message Oliver as he had gone to get drinks, judging by her actions.

"Shut up and just message Oliver since you adore him so much. He is everything your not." Miku stated simply.

Miku stared out of the classroom. "Oh, by the way, my cousin and I were talking last night. By the sound of it, you rejected him?"

"So what."

"He has no chance, definitely."

Miku didn't answer that. Neru looked gossip, she may not have looked like it, but she was the gossip queen, ask her about any type of drama going on, most of the time, she'll have the answer. Neru tilted her head, "So how's Rei and you going?"

"Neru, stop, he's gone, he left." Miku said as she folded her arms.

Neru sighed, it was obvious that she missed him. The relationship was going so well, and they fit each other greatly. It really was too bad, but she dropped the subject, knowing Miku was still sensitive on it. Plus, she wouldn't want to get on Miku's bad side at the moment. Neru smiled and waved bye to Oliver as he went to another class and Dell took his seat next to Neru.

Miku sighed as class started, out went on for the longest time, then lunch had begun. At lunch, someone called her name and sighed, getting up, with a cautious stare. Miku stood up and looked around, spotting Len, and pursed her lips one more. "What do you want, Kagamine?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Eat lunch with me."

"What do I get out of it?" She asked crossing her arms and tapped her foot as she worried for his response.

"I want to get to know the real you."

A small blush creeped it's way on to Miku's cheeks, and she let out a huff. "Fine." She said as she looked at him. He was only a few inches shorter than her. She ruffled her fingers through his hair and sighed, "I'll be back."

Len blushed and coughed as he covered his mouth and nose, and softly said, "Y-Yeah..."

* * *

They had eaten lunch in silence. "What do you want to know, Kagamine?" She asked as she leaned back and looked at the sky.

"Hmm, I want to know everything, like do you have pets, siblings, or anything?" He asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Miku tilted her head and sighed, "I can't tell you everything, but my parents divorced when I was five, so I went to live with my grandparents, here. Hmm, and I now live on my own, and yes, I have a pet cat, I found the other day." She said as she brought her knees to her chest and looked to the side, on a slanted angle.

Len couldn't figure out her expression, was there something behind it all, and he feared to ask, "Why did you leave your grandparents?"

No awnser.

"Hello?"

She still hadn't answered. He looked over at her. Well, that was quite rare, she was dozing off.

"Rei...I miss you..." She muttered, barely audible. Len felt a stinging feeling his heart, was he jealous? What could he do? Could he melt this ice princess' heart in a few days? That seemed impossible, but it didn't hurt to try. Though, that feeling didn't go away.

* * *

For the next few days, he continued to pursue Miku and try to get her to open up, but no, it didn't work. He continued pesetering the girl till no stop, and she sighed.

"Kagamine's a persistant idiot." Miku said as she spoke to Neru.

Neru laughed, "But you have to admire his ambition." She joked, nudging Miku.

Miku scoffed but laughed anyways.

* * *

** I didn't know how I would end this one, but yeah, I hope you liked it :P haha...**


End file.
